


Sorcellerie

by Nelja



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/F, Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy l'a encore fait... elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorcellerie

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ikuhara et quelques autres.

"Utena-sama..." murmure Anthy, encore ensommeillée.

Un baiser finit de l'éveiller, la ramène à la réalité, malheureusement. Le sourire d'Utena est imperceptiblement trop faux, trop idéal.

"Je l'ai encore fait..."

"Quoi ?"

"T'ensorceler pour te rendre amoureuse de moi." Utena ne semble pas comprendre.

"Mon frère dirait que ça ne compte pas." poursuit Anthy. "Et il aurait raison. Je... j'ignore pourquoi..."

En fait, elle sait. L'étreinte douce et inconditionnelle des bras d'Utena est trop tentante ; si fausse, pourtant, si ridicule.

"Oublie."

Utena oublie, redevient son "amie" ; seulement parce qu'elle ne la connaît pas.


End file.
